Whispers of the past
by Nieanna
Summary: (sequal don't let me get me) It's been 5 years since Pan and Bra ran away and changed their lives. Something happens causing everything to come crashing down around them.
1. Tomb Raiding

Whispers of the past  
  
(sequal don't let me get me) It's been 5 years since Pan and Bra ran away and changed their lives. Something happens causing everything to come crashing down around them.  
  
Bra/Lake-24  
  
Pan/Bree-24  
  
*In the story they'll go by their original names, but everyone else calls them by their alias.  
  
Hanging upside down, Bra could see the ritual beginning underneath her, looking to her side she saw Sarah give the sign. Remember it's like the old times, crashing the party, walk in fuck it up, walk out again, thing is I don't give a damn, she thought. She loved the adrenaline rush being a Tomb Raider gave her, it replaced boosting and street racing.  
  
Time to move out, thought Pan, letting go of the vine, she did a couple of sumasultes before landing in a crouch, before she even landed, Bra was holding her guns. 'Hey miss us' she quipped, before rolling, jumping up she dashed over to where a pillar was standing, as gun fire began, as the dust cleared, Bra looked out the side of the pillar, taking aim she shoot one of the camandos clear. Sarah and Bra were keeping everyone busy, while Pan IT (instant transmission) to the ledge above the 'party', snapping the necks of the Camandos, she began her work, she was the only one who bothered to listen in class, which was Language.  
  
Pulling a flare out of her backpack, Pan ran her finger across the words, moving dirt and pieces of vine. 'Time is only matter. Sand is of the ages, to stop the end, the twilight begins' whispered Pan. 'So touch anything you basically end up dead' she quipped, standing up, walking over to the ledge Pan called out to her friends, ducking when someone aimed a gun at her head and let a bullet loose. Cautiously Pan stuck her head up. 'GUYS!' she screamed, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face her. 'Uhhh...what's the date?' she asked, Marcus rolled his eyes.  
  
'The 15th of March' answered Sarah, looking up from her watch. 'And the time is 1430.' (1430 is 24 hour time, means 2:30 pm. Got the idea from Tomb Raider, my favourite movie).  
  
'Thanks' said Pan, before turning around to read the rest of the message, Bra and Sarah gave each other a look.  
  
Okkkay, I think Pan's finally lost it, thought Sarah, as Pan came back to the ledge.  
  
'We're in.........CRAP!' started Pan, looking past the crowd her eyes widened with fear as a massive statue came to life.  
  
'What the hell....' said Lex, Sarah's ex-boy friend, who was working for Marcus, turning around to see the statue get up, he stepped backwards, like the everyone else when they realised what was happening.  
  
Opening her backpack, Sarah pulled out part of her mini rocket launcher, Pan started her double cannon beam, while Bra transformed to super Sayain level 3. 'Double arrow, Ice attack!' yelled Bra, as her attack hit the statue in the face.  
  
'Nice going, it did brillant' called Sarah sarcasticly to Bra.  
  
'Double cannon beam' called Pan, the attack moved the statue backwards a couple of hundred feet, but she wasn't about to go and check it.  
  
As the temple blew up, thanks to the girls, when Sarah let off the mini rocket launcher, Bra let off the Hamekame, and Pan got a little bit to excited when her Dragon flair attack finally worked, slowly the girls emerged from the rubble and all of Marcus' men trained their guns on them, walking briskly to other two, Pan grabbed both their arms and ITed them to a waterfall.  
  
'Where the hell are we?' snarled Bra, taking in her surroundings.  
  
'Where ja think?' replied Pan sarcasticaly, Sarah stepped between the girls before they killed each other.  
  
'Calm down, if you don't I'm sending you two home' said Sarah, when both girls turned to stare at her. 'And it ain't gonna be the Manor' she said, the girls looks turned to complete horror.  
  
'You wouldn't' they said together, Sarah just nodded running up to the edge of the waterfall and doing a swan dive off. 


	2. The news

French tipped finger nails tapped against the polished surface of the desk, in the other hand was a pen quickly writing she signed the letter. Where is she? moaned Pan in her mind. Bra was late they were supposed to have left for lunch half an hour ago, of course Bra always forgot to keep an eye on the time when she was working. The problem was that Pan was pissed beyond belief, Capsule Corps. wanted to take them over and she was the only thing stopping it.   
  
The door to Pan's office flung open and there in the doorway stood Bra, in either hand were shopping bags. 'Sorry I'm late. Do you have any idea, how many people were trying to screw me around? But I quickly straightened them out. I got you a dress for the function, I really didn't think that suit was all that nice' explained Bra, while Pan picked up her bag, took the shopping bags out of her best friend's hands (after a little bit of fighting, Bra didn't want to give them up).  
  
A lot had changed in the five years since they had left Japan, Pan had become the boss of the biggest Law Firm in Europe, while Bra had become a fashion designer and part time model, although both of them were part time Tomb Raiders.   
  
Walking out of Pan's office, her secretary Mrs. Lucius picked up the phone and pressed a number on speed dial when the girls walked past her and got onto the elevator. 'Yes, she's left the building' with that she put the phone down again.  
  
'Hey is something wrong?' asked Bra, when Pan went paler than normal she knew Pan hadn't really been taking care of herself since she found out about Capsule Corp. wanting the merger, but she hadn't realised it was that bad. Holding her stomach Pan felt kind of quesy, back when she lived in Japan that always meant something bad was about to happen, and here it didn't just mean camera crews.  
  
As the elevator doors opened, the girls looped arms and walked out into the blinding light of flashing cameras, reporters stuck their microphones in Pan's face while talking so fast it might as well be another language. Being escorted by the buildings security to their limo, when actually Pan's limo, they had to dodge reporters and people just wanting to see what all the fuss was about.  
  
'What is their problem' moaned Pan, wriggling around trying to get comfortable, Bra just sighed and grabbed a soda.  
  
'Calm down P. What's go you all stressed?' asked Bra, taking a lady-like sip, while her eyes were trained on Pan to see if she was lying.  
  
'Oh...you know Bra' said Pan, hoping to get out of the interrogation, Bra just shook her head causing her red streaked hair to fly around. Running her fingers through her hair Pan tried to figure out how she was going to tell Bra. 'Trunksiscomingoverforameeting' rushed Pan.  
  
'Pardon I didn't get that' whispered Bra, reapplying her make up.  
  
'Geez, in how many words do I have to say it. TRUNKS IS COMING OVER FOR A MEETING, there did you understand' said Pan slowly, then she was sprayed with soda, that was after the words really sunk into Bra's head.  
  
'HE's WHAT. Oh my god, this like isn't possible, this is just a bad dream come true, please tell me you're joking?' asked Bra hoarsely, she had just gotten over her guilt of leaving her parents she didn't need this.  
  
'Bra do we look and act the same' whispered Pan in a depressed voice, if she hadn't been Sayain Bra wouldn't have been able to hear her.   
  
This isn't happening its just a bad dream, in a moment I'll hear the beeping to my alarm clock and I'll wake up, thought Bra waiting a couple of milli seconds she sighed and banged her head against the floor of the limo.  
  
'Is everything alright back there?' asked Cornelius, Pan's driver. 'I heard some banging back there'.  
  
'Oh everything's fine, Cornelius. Lake just lost it for a moment' covered Pan, as much as she trusted Cornelius with her life, he was like a big brother to her, still she didn't trust him with this secret. 'Cornelius change of plans, can you take us to the little Chinese Restaurant on the corner of West Avenue and Elizabeth Drive'. Sighing Pan laid her out along the seat while Bra sat opposite her very pale, like she had been back at work.  
  
'Just curious Pan, when does he arrive?' as the limo came to a stop.  
  
'The day after next' replied Pan, reapplying her lipstick and smoothing out her skirt, doing the same as Pan, Bra just wondered if anyone else was arriving with him, like the almost if she was still single edible Goten. As the door opened Bra got out first then Pan. 'Thank you Cornelius, can you pick us up in an hour and a half?' asked Pan, he just nodded and closed the door.  
  
'Excuse me' called a waiter rudely, when the girls walked straight in. 'Excuse me, didn't you hear me the first time, this place is full sorry but you'll have to go else where.'  
  
'Yes I'm sorry, but unless you want me to publish that small article on the food poisoning scare, you might want to find me and my sister here a table' ordered Pan, she was used to playing dirty eg blackmail, to get what she wanted that's want happened in the East End. Giving the girls a dirty look the waiter hurried off to find them a table.  
  
'I don't think I'll ever get used to you planing the Politicians game' said Bra, placing the napkin on her lap.  
  
'Well you should sooner or later, this is the real world and you know nothing comes without a price' explained Pan.  
  
'Yes, I do have to agree' interrupted a voice, staring down at them was Lex.  
  
'Good afternoon Mr. Latino, and what may I ask are you doing here?' asked Pan, layering her accent on, just to annoy Lex.  
  
'Come on Bree, you know me better than that' replied Lex with in a hurting mock tone. 'Lose the attitude problem, not like your going to actually hurt me'.  
  
Yeah but I could kick your ass any day, thought Pan, she just hated the way he always showed her up, she was biding her time till she would give him permeant damage. 'Maybe you should go away before something bad really does happen' threatened Pan, giving him the underlying message, piss me off, you end up dead.   
  
Moving away from Pan, Lex sat down next to Bra. 'You wouldn't let your insane sister try to kill me would you?' he pleaded melodramatically getting a laugh from both girls.  
  
'Nice to see you too' greeted Bra smiling softly, as much as she didn't get along with Lex or agree on his morals, he really did do a good job on helping spirits in times like these.  
  
'I heard, damn I didn't think you'd give up to your biggest rivals' said Lex, with that Pan leant over the table grabbing Lex by the front of his shirt she stuck her face in his.   
  
'What the hell are you talking about?' Pan choked out, like saying those very words were about to kill her, letting him go she sat back down and smoothed her suit.  
  
'Its all over the papers that you've agreed to go through with the merger' pulling the paper out of his bag and handed it to Pan, quickly reading the article she began breathing shallowly. 'See what I mean' Pan just nodded mutely.  
  
'What's so wrong?' asked Bra not liking being left out of the conversation, handing her best friend the newspaper. 'HOLY SHIT, that little piece of...' stopping suddenly Bra looked around to see everyone in the restaurant staring at them.  
  
'Lake calm down you're embarrassing us' moaned Pan, with her head in her hands. 'This is like a bad dream come true, just pinch me please'.  
  
'Sorry Bree, I really do hope you kick his ass for this I really do' said Lex.  
  
'Thanks' replied Pan weakly, picking up her menu, her mouth began to water no matter how she felt the moment she thought about food her instincts kicked in.  
  
'Are you ready to order?' asked the waiter, looking at the menu over Bra's shoulder Lex was having trouble deciding on what to order.  
  
'Yes, I'll have the prawn noodles, and the chicken and honey, thank you' said Pan, placing the menu elegantly down on the table.  
  
'I'll have the vegetables and sweet and sour pork, and Lex will have the pecking duck and the soup. Thank you' as the waiter wrote down the order, the girls shared a look, Trunks was going to pay that they could promise. 


	3. Hello

Whispers of the past  
  
Previous on Whispers of the past  
  
'Yes, I'll have the prawn noodles, and the chicken and honey, thank you' said Pan, placing the menu elegantly down on the table.  
'I'll have the vegetables and sweet and sour pork, and Lex will have the pecking duck and the soup. Thank you' as the waiter wrote down the order, the girls shared a look, Trunks was going to pay that they could promise.  
  
--------------------------------------Now------------------------------------------  
  
'Could this be any more boring?' asked Bra, her feet up on Sarah's desk tossing the tennis ball up in the air and catching it.  
'It might be slightly easier if you actually helped' snapped Chase, Bra just turned her nose up at that thought.  
'But then that would require moving' she replied in a fake ditzy voice, making Chase smile, dropping the spanner on the stone floor he whipped his head with the sleeve of his shirt, Bra wrinkled her nose at his actions.  
'That should be it, that is unless you destroy it any time soon' said Chase, stepping into the room Pan was dressed in training clothes.  
'Really' she said in a child like voice, giving Chase a smile. 'Ready?' she asked, quickly getting out of the chair she (Bra) had occupided most of the afternoon both girls turned and smilling sweetly at him as they disappeared into the training room.  
  
The girls were hanging upside down, feeling their pulses slowly down, they let go of the vine, and back flipped to the ground, landing in a crouch, comunicating with their body lanugage, the best friends ran up to their goal while they watched each others backs. Suddenly Chase's latest creation came crashing through a pillar, sighing they both knew Chase would be pretty much dead after their training if Sarah caught wind of what it did.  
  
Behind the glass two way mirror Chase began to sweat as Sarah glared at him, while he kept on checking his robot's output, if she caught him not being careful, she'd kill him. They'd better survive, with what setting Chase just put it on, thought Sarah, she couldn't help admire girl's partnership and choregraph.  
  
Pulling out their guns they cocked their heads to the side giving the robot a Vegeta smirk they pulled the trigger, crouching down low using the muscles in her legs Bra flipped over the robot almost, well landing on a moving object kind of makes a rocky landing surface.  
Crap, through Bra, holding on tight as the robot tried to buck her off, blood ran down the outer shell ignoring the feeling of blood Bra tried to concentrate on her mission disabling the robot.  
'Watch out BRA!' screamed Pan, pointing to something behind her, turning her head quickly Bra hit her head on a hindu god made of stone in had to be at least 9 foot thick (it hurts even for a Sayain), watching as her best friend's unconcious body rolled off the robot and hit the stone floor with more than a thump and dusting flying every where. Watching as the robot bent down, pulling out her kanta from out of its sheath, raising it over her left shoulder running quickly at the robot, just as she was about to hit it with full force Pan fell to the ground, slidding her kanta out she cut its legs off with a clean swipe.  
  
The girls are defiantly getting better, thought Chase, he might not be a Tomb Raider but watching Sarah enough and the girls he could tell when they were tired, drained or almost dead, which was a prefferable between Pan and Bra, both girls seemed to have an endless supply of energy.  
  
*****  
  
Standing next to Goten and Marron, Trunks gave all the passing girls his devilish smile, which he knew made them weak in the knees. They had been waiting in the middle of the airport the last hour, and he was sick of it, watching as a girl dressed in a purple boob tube dress, with white boots and her black hair up in a messy bun (purposly) headed towards them.  
'Hello I'm Bree Katsuragi' introducing herself Pan, straightened her dress, when she caught Trunks looking at her breast. I see he hasn't changed, she thought darkly.  
'I'm Trunks Briefs, this is Goten Son and this lovely lady is Marron Ikari' (I don't know Krillen's last name so I made one up) said Trunks, giving Pan a smile that usually made girls swoan, he was taken back when 'Bree's' looks darkened considerably.  
'Follow me' she said sharply, turning on her heel Pan strode towards the exit, listening as Trunks, Goten and Marron fought to keep up with her.  
'Good one Trunks' said Marron under her breath, the moment she set eyes on 'Bree' she felt like this woman was here to prove herself to them.  
'She looks familiar doesn't she...Trunks' said Goten.  
'Forget it Goten, you're just dreaming' snapped Trunks, he didn't see why they couldn't fly there. It just isn't possible, thought Trunks. Pan and Bra disappeared without a trace, this isn't Pan. First of all Pan never had any fashion sense, and she's just a little girl playing in the big kids world.  
  
Stopping in front of the limo, talking quickly in Russian Cornelius nodded, taking their bags. Pan took a deep breath were was Micheal when you needed him, when she first arrived in London she never ever thought she'd fall for the biggest crime Lord in the East End known as Micheal Ryan with the title King of the Underworld (I got that from a book, 'Maura's Game'). Now she had been dating him for the past year and a bit, they were going through an extremely rocky section of their relationship. Signalling for them to hop in Pan slide across the leather seat watching as Trunks and Marron sat opposite her and Goten next to her.  
'I want to know why you've suddenly felt like adding us to your Empire' stated Pan sourly, she could only just hold down the feeling to leap across to the seat opposite her and pound Trunks's head in, and nothing would have stopped her.  
'You've been giving us trouble for the past 2 years' said Trunks, smiling strangely Pan nodded her head in a kind of thank you.  
'Is that you're reason?' she asked, she really didn't believe that Trunks would come all the way just for that.  
'We want to offer you a position in Capsule Corp.' interrupted Marron, raising her eyebrow at the blonde, 'Bree' looked like she wanted to crack up laughing.  
Sniggering behind up hand Pan tried to calm herself down to reply. 'You.....god.....want.....me to.....work for......you' gasped Pan in between her laughter as she couldn't stop herself, looking a cross at Trunks who didn't seem to impressed by her reaction. 'God, could you be any more stupid, haven't gotten any of my messages' said Pan in a patronising voice.  
'Yes I have, but I thought you would like to reconsider' said Trunks calmly, acting like the rection he had gotten from 'Bree' was driving him insane, every other girl he talked to would do anything he wanted.  
'Miss' called Cornelius through the intercom.  
'Yes' replied Pan, pressing the intercom button.  
'I thought you would like to know that we're pulling up in a moment' said Cornelius, taking her finger off the button Pan could see through the tinted windows Bra and Sarah standing on the steps waiting patiently for them.  
  
'God I hope she didn't do anything to them' complained Bra for the fifth time, Sarah was itching to punch Bra but she knew then they would be in a full blown fight in moments that's what happened when you lived with three stron willed young women. Watching as the limo pulled up in front of them and Pan hurried yet elegantly got out and rushed towards them.  
'Can I please hurt them?' asked Pan under her breath as she watched warrily Trunks, Marron and Goten stand in front of them, sniggering behind her hand Sarah was happy Pan hadn't changed, shaking her head she watched as Pan's face fell. 'Lake, Sarah this is Marron Ikari, Trunks Briefs and Goten Son. Marron Ikari, Trunks Briefs and Goten Son this is Sarah Crofts and Lake Kaji' watching as the five shook hands Pan lead the way into the manor. 


End file.
